En mil pedazos
by AkizukiMeiko
Summary: Juro que te amé y no sabes cuánto. Me sentía afortunada por poder compartir mi vida contigo. Pero ¿Qué pasó? Te vi ¡En nuestra noche de bodas! No te importó que fuese nuestra primera noche juntos, no te importó que fuese el mismo día de nuestra boda. No te importó que hacía tan solo un par de horas me dedicabas amor eterno. Kikyou había salido del baño, ya vestida.
1. Prológo

**Hola buenos días**

 **Espero que les guste esta adaptación de la autora "thebestuchihaforever1", la cual me permitió adaptar esta hermosa historia, aclaro que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Esta historia en los primeros capítulos la trama es muy dura, se que a tal vez a muchos no les guste, pero en serio denle una oportunidad, conforme avance la historia comprenderán muchas cosas. Sin más por el momento disfruten el prológo de esta hermosa historia.  
**

* * *

Prólogo.  
Dicen que cuando te casas vives en una constante luna de miel. Dicen que cuando te casas todo es amor y felicidad. Dicen que cuando te casas serás feliz para toda la vida y ha incluso después de la muerte. Sin embargo, no te dicen que cuando te casas sin amor todo se vuelve un infierno. Que cuando te casas sin amor todo es pelea y gritos. Que cuando te casas sin amor no te so tal punto que quieres mandar todo a la mierda, decir "Ya basta" Pero estás rota por dentro. Tú vida se ha ido por el caño durante cinco años. Tú vida ya no te pertenece. Tú vida ya dejó de importarte y no te arreglas bonita como antes de conocerlo, como cuando te casaste. Tu vida ya no es importante, ya no sientes nada. Te sientes vacía, sola, engañada, con ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y de gritar hasta que tus cuerdas vocales te duelan y la voz no te salga. Quieres dejarlo, pero te sientes tan dependiente de él que sientes pánico de estar sola, que irónico, más sola ya no puedes estar. Sin embargo, ya no puedes más. Te estás consumiendo por dentro, quieres y necesitas un cambió, no tan solo por la manera en la comenzaste a vestirte, sino un cambio espiritual, un cambio de alma y si fuera de corazón ¿Y por qué no lo haces? Por miedo a que nadie más te mire, porque te sientes poca cosa. A que nadie te respete por haber sido una mujer estúpida que se dejó dominar y menoscabar por otro. A que nadie te amé. A que te vuelvan a romper en mil pedazos. Juró que te amé y no sabes cuánto. Era una niña cuando te vi por primera vez y como una estúpida me enamoré perdidamente de ti, como una estúpida te creí cuando me dijiste que me amabas, como una estúpida acepté casarme contigo, pensando que sería feliz a tú lado. Pero tú ¿Qué hiciste? Jugaste conmigo, con mis sentimientos de amor puro y sincero que sentía por ti. Todavía recuerdo nuestra noche de bodas. Me sentía tan afortunada por poder por fin compartir mi vida contigo ¿Qué pasó? Te vi ¡En nuestra noche de bodas! La que me tenías dedicar a mí, la que me tenías que hacer tuya por primera vez, la que me tenías que decir cosas dulces y pervertidas al oído. Pero no, no estabas haciendo eso conmigo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola buenas noches**

 **Espero que les guste esta adaptación de la autora "thebestuchihaforever1", la cual me permitió adaptar esta hermosa historia, aclaro que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Esta historia en los primeros capítulos la trama es muy dura, se que a tal vez a muchos no les guste, pero en serio denle una oportunidad, conforme avance la historia comprenderán muchas cosas.**

 **Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que le dieron seguir, favoritos, e incluso a aquellas que se tomaron un tiempo para dejar un review.**

 **Les pido una enorme disculpa por los errores al subir doble el prólogo, pero ya tiene mucho tiempo que no publico nada, y estoy en proceso de re-adaptación**

 **Sin más por el momento disfruten el primer capítulo**

* * *

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a nuestra suite. Escuché unos gemidos, por un momento pensé estúpidamente que veías alguna película erótica y me sonreí, pero al abrir la puerta me llevé una terrible, desgarradora y nauseabunda sorpresa. El que hacia una película erótica y en nuestra cama eras tú. No te importó que fuese nuestra primera noche juntos, no importó que fuese el mismo día de nuestra boda. No te importó que hacía tan solo un par de horas me dedicabas amor eterno ¡Pff! Que gran sátira de tú parte, eres un buen actor, lo reconozco.

Gemías tan fuerte como ella, le recorrías el cuerpo con tus grandes manos, le besabas los labios con tú lengua, esa lengua que alguna vez estuvo dentro de mi boca. La movías el mundo se fuese a acabar, claro, tenías que apresurarte antes de que estúpida de tu esposa los encontrase, pero era tarde. Te vi y me dolió, no sabes cuánto me dolió.

Tú rostro perlado en sudor, tus ojos entrecerrados mirando cómo se movían sus senos arriba de ti, tus dientes mordiendo tú labio, tus ansias por seguir y seguir y seguir penetrándola. Nunca vi ese rostro, lo sé. Nunca te dejé llegar más allá de una nalgada y no sabes cómo me hubiese gustado que esas expresiones y esos gestos hubiesen sido para mí.

Si, como una imbécil me quedé mirándolos, es que maldita sea, era algo absolutamente surrealista ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que me harías algo así? La maldita tenía una figura envidiable. Sus nalgas rebotaban mientras te cabalgaba ¡Diablos! Quería salir de allí, juró que lo quería, pero mis malditos pies se quedaron clavados en el piso y mis ojos fijos ustedes.

Ver tú rostro cuando llegaste al orgasmo fue el tiro de gracia para mí, sonreíste satisfecho, con tu respiración agitada, tratando de recomponer el aliento, tratando de bajar el golpe de placer que acababas de sentir ¿Y yo? En la puerta de pie, como una estatua.

Todavía no te habías dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Te demoraste en salir de su interior, como lo disfrutabas ¡Maldito bastardo! Giraste tú rostro y tus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Vi cómo te la sacaste de encima. Vi cómo te apresuraste en buscar su ropa, se la tiraste en la cabeza y la encerraste en el baño, pobre idiota ¿Pensabas que le iba a pegar? Créeme que no tenía fuerza para eso. Solo quería cerrar los ojos e imaginarme que todo esto era una puta pesadilla, pero no era así, era tan real como mi amor por ti… Maldición

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - fue lo primero que me dijiste, vaya, que pregunta más ridícula. Por último, me hubieras dicho que lo sientes o que se yo.

\- Esta es nuestra suite ¿No lo recuerdas? - tus ojos se abrieron ¿Sorprendido? No lo creo.

\- Esto... - ya sé "No es lo que imaginas" Pura mierda podía salir de esa boca que tanto desee alguna vez.

\- No te preocupes. Tú sigue en lo tuyo - te interrumpí - Yo me iré a otro lugar - quise caminar dignamente. Todavía no me corrían las lágrimas, no sé porque, o tal vez sí. Puede yo siempre supe que tú no eras lo que yo esperaba. Si tan solo te hubiese hecho caso, nada de esto me estaría pasando, pero yo y mi necedad por aferrarme al amor de un hombre que terminó engañándome. En nuestra noche de bodas.

\- Si quieres me puedo ir yo - giré mi cabeza por sobre el hombro y te vi.

\- No es necesario - suspiré - No me gustaría dormir en una cama que huele a sexo y perfume barato - caminé, pero volví a detenerme

\- ¡Ah! Y dile a Kikyou que eres todo de ella te puedes ir a la mierda junto a esa perra - escupí con una tranquilidad que hasta a mí me asustó.

\- Kagome, espera… - quisiste tocarme, pero en cuanto sentí las yemas de tus dedos rozar mi espalda me dieron ganas de vomitar. Retiraste tú mano.

\- ¿Qué quieres Inuyasha? ¿El divorcio? - no te miré en ningún momento, mi vista estaba clavada en la puerta que estaba al frente. Fue tanto mi impacto que no cerré la puerta de la suite - Si eso es lo que quieres bien por mí. Pero por favor procura llevar tu ropa puesta cuando nos encontremos con los abogados. De verdad me daría vergüenza que estuvieras m tus partes íntimas al igual que lo estás haciendo en este momento - dije satíricamente.

\- ¡No te voy dar el divorcio! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No te lo daré! - gritaste desesperado, como si me quisieras de verdad _¡Ja!_ Que gran función, digna de un circo de cuarta.

\- Eso lo veremos Inuyasha - agarraste mi brazo y me hiciste girar quedando frente a ti y tus ojos se encontraron una vez más con los míos - ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! - no soportaba el contacto de tú piel con la mía. Me quemaba, me dolía, me repugnaba. Traté de zafarme, pero me apretaste un poco más - ¡Que me sueltes, maldita sea! –

\- ¡No lo haré! - gritaste con más fuerza.

Mis ojos se fijaron en un punto específico, tú te diste cuenta y miraste a la misma dirección. Kikyou había salido del baño, ya estaba vestida. La muy perra tenía una sonrisa burlo puto rostro. Te pillé desprevenido, me solté de tu agarre y caminé hasta la botella de champán que estaba en la cubeta llena de hielo.

Ya no sabía si mis miembros se movían por si solos o si mi mente me guiaba, pero agarré una copa de cristal y la llené de ese líquido espumoso y lo bebí a lo seco. Santa mierda, tan helado que hasta sentí un leve dolor en mis sienes. No me importó, necesitaba refrescar mis ideas.

\- A su salud - levanté la copa vacía brindando por ellos ¿Patética? Probablemente si - Espero que disfruten de su gran noche. Todavía es muy larga, pueden seguir cogiéndose como un par de perros en celo - escupí cada palabra y tú, maldita Kikyou cambiaste el rostro, reí para mis adentros. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento, aunque mi corazón estaba hecho trizas. No lo demostraría.

\- No seas ridícula Kagome ¿Quieres? - me dijiste. Todavía estabas desnudo, por Dios que no tenías pudor alguno, me dabas vergüenza ajena.

-No lo soy - lo miré de pies a cabeza. Me detuve en tu flácido miembro y sonreí sarcástica - ¿No te das cuenta de que tú eres el que hace el ridículo? Mírate... - levanté mi mano al aire y la dejé caer a lo largo de tú cuerpo mostrándote - Estás completamente desnudo frente a tu amante y a _"Tu esposa"_ Tienes tu miembro muerto. Bueno que más puedo esperar, si esa te lo ha dejado así - la apunté con desprecio y me serví más champán - ¡Ah! Querido, sácate el preservativo antes de que se caiga - vi como fruncías el ceño ¿Incómodo? En absoluto.

\- ¡Basta ya! - caminaste a mi dirección y yo retrocedí con la copa llena en mi mano.

\- No - me senté sobre el baúl que estaba en una orilla. Acerqué la copa a mis labios y disfruté del sabor espumante bajar por mi garganta reseca - ¿Por qué detenerme? Ustedes sigan en lo suyo. Dudo mucho que tu querida amante no siga con ganas - te dije con tono cortante - La noche es joven. Acérquense, hagamos un brindis - terminé el contenido de la copa y te la lancé a los pies con todas mis fuerzas. Tú retrocediste. Te había caído en los dedos y tu sangre salió a relucir.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! - me gritaste y fuiste desnudo al baño. Yo ya no quería seguir allí y me puse de pie para por fin largarme de ese asqueroso lugar, pero antes de que yo pudiese salir, sentí tú mano agarrar mi brazo - ¡Tú no te vas de aquí! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

\- ¿Cómo mierda llegaste tan pronto? ¿No estabas en el baño limpiándote la sangre?

\- ¡Tú a mí, no me dices que hacer! Yo hago lo que a mí se me antoja. No eres nadie para prohibirme salir de esta inmundicia - Kikyou maldita puta, como disfrutabas del espectáculo, mis manos picaban de las ganas que tenían por golpearte y borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa.

\- ¡Eres Mi esposa! Y si te digo que no vas a ningún lado, no irás a ningún lado - tus ojos ardían de la ira, pero me importaba menos que la mierda, te lo juro. Mis fosas nasales aleteaban de lo alterada que me tenías ¿En qué puto momento se me ocurrió hablarte? Solo debí irme y desaparecer para siempre de tu miserable vida.

\- No seas patético ¿Tu esposa? _¡Ja!_ Por favor. Eso ni tú te lo crees, del momento en que profanaste nuestra noche de bodas para venir a revolcarte con esta puta de cuarta dejé de ser algo tuyo ¿Dime desde cuándo? No, sabes, la verdad es que no me interesa. Solo ¡Suéltame! Y deja que me vaya - tú apretaste el agarré. Ya me estabas lastimando, pero el dolor en mi brazo no se comparaba con el dolor que tenía en mi corazón. No te daría el gusto de verme llorar. Mis ojos escocían, pero retuve mis lágrimas. Nos les daría el honor de ver mi miseria, mi dolor, mi desilusión - Inuyasha… - me mirabas tan intenso que pensé que podías ver a través de mí, pensé que podías ver mi alma. Tus ojos estaban tan negros que me sentí p tú lado, sin embargo y a pesar de todo, me sentía fuerte - Quiero el divorcio - tus ojos se agrandaron tanto que en un momento pensé que se te saldrían.

\- No te lo daré - susurraste - ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? - ¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si ya te había escuchado!

\- Si me lo darás - me puse derecha y alcé mi rostro. Era más pequeña que tú por una cabeza y media, pero quería ser grande, grande y fuerte. Te desafié con mi mirada. Tú giraste la cabeza y miraste a la maldita de Kikyou, ella te sonrió. Dios que horror, estaban coqueteando frente a mí y tú muy maldito aún no me soltabas.

\- Vete Kikyou - le ordenaste. No sé cuál de las dos estaba más sorprendida. Si ella o yo, lo que sé es que cuando le dijiste eso, ella cambió su rostro.

\- Pero Inu- ¿Es en serio? ¿Inu? ¡Mierda! Si hasta te tenía un sobrenombre. Quizás desde cuando me estabas viendo la cara - No te quiero dejar solo amor - ¿Amor? No, es la mierda.

\- Vete - insististe. - In… - musitaste, pero no te dejó terminar. - ¡Que te vayas! ¡Por la mierda! ¿Qué no entiendes que tengo que hablar con mi esposa? ¡Ándate! ¡Largo de aquí! - Agarraste tú cartera roja y bufaste antes de salir.

Viste cuando ella salió de la suite y me soltaste para cerrar la puerta con llave. Maldito seas Inuyasha Taisho, te aseguraste de que yo no pudiese salir. En este momento como te mierda que está atascada en mi garganta me amenaza con salir. Quiero vomitar todo lo que siento. Te vi caminar hasta el ventanal, todavía no te ponías ropa. Te miré reflejado vidrio, tus ojos estaban perdidos en la cuidad ¿Confundido? ¿Encontrando las palabras exactas para disculparte? No es posible, no harías eso, te conozco, mejor dicho, creí conocerte. No pude evitar recorrer tu cuerpo con mis adoloridos ojos, adoloridos sí, porque me estoy aguantando las lágrimas y eso es peor que botarlas.

Tú espalda es tan perfecta, tus brazos fuertes, tus piernas tonificadas y tus glúteos firmes y duros. Como hubiese querido todo eso para mí, pero ya es tarde, ya no quiero nada siquiera quiero tus miradas, ni tú lastima, eso es lo que probablemente sientes por mí. Pensándolo bien ¿Por qué sentirías lastima por mí? Si hubiese sido así, no te habrías revolcado con esa puta en nuestra cama. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, debes haberlo hecho para que yo te viese disfrutar con otra y restregarme en la cara lo que nunca te di. Mi virginidad.

Te giraste y me miraste. Yo todavía tenía puesto mi vestido de novia, me sentía ridícula vestida así. Hace menos de cinco horas me sentía radiante, feliz, llena de vida, enamora ahora, estoy vacía.

Simplemente vacía. - Kagome... - musitaste.

\- Por favor vístete - miré hacia otra parte, perdiendo mi vista en un lugar inespecífico.

\- Quiero que hablemos - te vi de reojo recoger tu bóxer.

\- Ya escuchaste todo lo que tenía que decir - fui a la cubeta, tomé otra copa y me serví champán. Quería embriagarme y olvidarme de todo.

\- Lo que pasó con Kikyou… -

\- ¿No es lo que pienso? - te interrumpí - Por favor, no me digas esa frase tan cliché ¿Quieres? –

\- Si te divorcias de mi te haré la vida imposible - que descaro el tuyo.

\- ¿Más? - reí, pero mi risa fue irónica - Si no me divorcio de ti, también me harás la vida imposible ¡Me engañaste en nuestra noche de bodas! ¿Eres imbécil? ¿O es que metérselo tanto a esa puta te ha dejado tarado? –

\- ¡No me interesa lo que pienses! ¡No te daré el puto divorcio y punto! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mí! - te pasaste la mano por el cabello en un gesto exasperado.

\- Eso me lo dejaste muy claro. Queridísimo esposo mío - bebí un sorbo - ¡Brindemos! Brindemos porque esta noche de bodas es inolvidable. Quedará en nuestra memoria para siempre - terminé el contenido de la copa.

\- Eres patética - me dijiste y mi corazón se arrugó. Si eso ya lo sabía estaba dando un show deplorable - Te irás a Mi casa y te comportarás como una buena esposa –

\- No me hagas reír - moví la cabeza negando - Esto es estúpido –

\- La única estúpida aquí eres tú - escupiste cada palabra y eran como una daga que me atravesaba.

\- Esta bien - me puse de pie - Sigamos con este circo. Me parece perfecto que juguemos a la pareja feliz frente a todo el mundo - fui a la puerta y traté de abrir, pero se me olvido que la cerraste ¡Mierda! - Pero te cito "Te haré la vida imposible" Ahora abre la maldita puerta –

\- Esta bien, veremos quien destruye a quién primero - reíste burlón y te maldecí - Te quedarás aquí conmigo. Es nuestra noche de bodas ¿No? - te acercaste y yo retrocedí chocando con la puerta - Disfrutemos ¿No es eso lo que quieres? –

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más! - pero no me escuchaste y seguiste avanzando. Como te odio.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres que te lo meta a ti también? - eres asqueroso, bajo un desgraciado - Eres virgen y no sabes cómo te haré disfrutar cuando te la meta hasta el fondo y la pierdas… - reíste - Mientras gritas mi nombre - ¡Maldito!

\- Me das asco - no tenía otro calificativo para describirte ¿Dónde mierda está el Inuyasha del que me enamoré? ¡Devuélvanmelo! No conozco a este hombre que tengo frente a mí -Eres un animal rastrero –

\- Si, un animal que te arrastrara conmigo… - me agarraste de la cintura y trataste de besarme, pero te escupí en la cara y te reíste mientras te pasabas la mano por el rostro - No interesa lo que hagas. Escúpeme todo lo que quieras _"_ Querida _"_ Pero esta noche serás mía… - y me besaste, me besaste a la maldita fuerza.

Te pegué con mis puños cerrados, no quería sentir el sabor de tus labios, no quería que tus manos me tocaran después de haberte revolcado con esa maldita basura. Me afirmaste con más fuerza y metiste tu asquerosa lengua en mi boca. Te mordí y te separaste de mí, tenías sangre y no me importó - Eres tan predecible pequeña Kagome - dijiste con una son macabra mientras te sacabas sangre con el pulgar.

Yo solo cerré mis ojos ante lo que estaba viviendo.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 **Hola buenas noches**

 **Espero que les guste esta adaptación de la autora "thebestuchihaforever1", la cual me permitió adaptar esta hermosa historia, aclaro que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Esta historia en los primeros capítulos la trama es muy dura, se que a tal vez a muchos no les guste, pero en serio denle una oportunidad, conforme avance la historia comprenderán muchas cosas.**

 **Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que le dieron seguir, favoritos, e incluso a aquellas que se tomaron un tiempo para dejar un review.**

 **Les pido una enorme disculpa por los errores al subir doble el prólogo, pero ya tiene mucho tiempo que no publico nada, y estoy en proceso de re-adaptación**

 **Sin más por el momento disfruten el siguiente capítulo**

* * *

\- ¡No me digas así! - _"Pequeña Kagome"_ Solías decirme y cuando lo hacías me encantaba. Lo decías con tanto amor, con un brillo especial en tus ojos negros. Pero ahora lo aborrecía tanto o más de lo que te aborrezco a ti.

\- ¿Por qué no? Pequeña Kagome - maldito como estabas disfrutando el burlarte de mí - Anda, dime que no quieres que te lo meta hasta el fondo –

\- ¡Deja de hablar así! ¿Quién diablos eres? - no sabía que cara tenía, pero de seguro era una de terror. Nunca pensé que pasaría algo como esto.

\- ¿No te gusta? - alzaste una ceja - Mira. A todas las mujeres con las que he estado les encanta que les diga ese tipo de cosas - soltaste una pequeña risita que me dejó helada ¿Entonces ya me habías engañado antes?

Y, Sí. A mí también me hubiese gustado escucharlas, pero no de esta manera, no así, no con burlas, risas sardónicas, con maldad. Me hubiese gustado seguir con la venda en mis ojos, no haber conocido esta horrible faceta tuya, hubiese preferido seguir creyendo que eras un hombre distinto y no un maldito bastardo, porque así te estás comportando conmigo maldito bastardo.

No sabes cómo te odio en este momento. Todo el amor, toda la adoración, la admiración que sentía por ti se fue directo al carajo junto conmigo. Me odio y no quiero seguir aquí escuchándote decir esas cosas. Me tapé los oídos y escuché las vibraciones de tus exageradas carcajadas, sentí que me moría.

\- Kagome. No seas niña - entrecerraste los ojos - Tienes diecisiete años. Ya madura - Diecisiete años, esa es mi edad. Me casé contigo joven pensando en que estábamos preparados, pensando que nuestro amor era intangible, irrompible. Verte con Kikyou fue como haberme lanzado al precipicio desde un trigésimo piso y haber quedado viva, pero con todo roto y expuesto, así me sentí cuando vi tu rostro llegar al clímax. A pesar de tener m tapados, podía escuchar tus burlas. Te miré desafiante y te dije.

\- ¿Y tú te crees muy maduro? No eres más que un mocoso de dieciocho años que juega a ser un puto playboy que se caga a su _"Esposa"_ En la noche de Su boda - estaba dolida con la fuerza suficiente para escupir cada palabra - Con eso solo demuestras que eres tú, el que no ha madurado. Y no te atrevas a acercarte a mí

\- ¡Mierda! Esas palabras fueron como apagar el fuego con bencina. De una zancada estabas frente a mí aprisionándome contra la puerta. Bajaste la mano hasta dar con la orilla del vestido y comenzaste a subirlo. Yo me moví desesperada, no quería que me tocaras, no quería sentir tu aliento en mi cuello, tu lengua resbalosa en mi clavícula. Cerré mis ojos asquea cuando llegaste a la orilla de mis bragas solté un grito.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡Anda a buscarte a tú puta! - traté de morderte, sin embargo, te echaste hacia atrás.

\- ¿Para que buscarme una puta si te tengo a ti? - cerré mis ojos y en ese momento fue cuando sentí mis mejillas calientes. Estaba llorando ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¡Yo no soy una puta! ¡Te odio! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio Inuyasha Taisho! - mi respiración se cortaba, sentía que el aire no entraba a mis pulmones.

\- Yo no he dicho eso. Eres mi esposa, mi virginal esposa. La que quiere que se lo meta duro - ¡No! Yo no quería eso. Seguías tocando mi intimidad y me sentí asqueada. Esas malditas manos estaban recorriendo el cuerpo de otra hace menos de veinte minutos ¡Dios!

\- ¡No me toques más Inuyasha! ¡Por favor, suéltame ya! - te rogué y me sentí miserable cuando tuve que llegar al punto de suplicarte para que me soltaras. Me miraste y vi una expresión en tu rostro que no pude descifrar. No me interesaba hacerlo tampoco, solo quería salir de esta suite y desaparecer de tu vida. Moviste la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona y te alejaste. Buscaste tu ropa, de novio, y te vestiste. Giraste hacia mí y alzaste la cabeza.

\- Te quiero mañana en mi casa ¿Me escuchaste? Si no estás ahí al mediodía, juro que te arrepentirás - amenazaste con odio.

Saliste y cerraste con un portazo que casi desarmó la pared. Yo me dejé caer de rodillas en el frío mármol, así estaba mi corazón, frío. Lloré y lloré como nunca pensé en hacerlo. Dios era una adolescente que quiso jugar a ser adulta. No llevaba ni veinticuatro horas de casada y ya mi matrimonio se había ido al diablo y de paso me arrastró a mí hasta el mismísimo infierno ¿Qué pasó para que se comporte así? ¿Por qué me trata de esa manera? No lo entiendo. Se veía tan feliz cuando nos dábamos el _"Si, acepto"_ No comprendo que mierda pasó contigo. Trato de calmarme, pero me es imposible, lo que acabo de vivir no me lo espere jamás. Mi vista está borrosa, no tengo noción del tiempo. Solo sé que esto me ha dejado destrozada ¿Qué vida me esperaría al lado de un hombre así? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Cuando logro calmarme, respiro profundo y me pongo de pie. Miro la cama deshecha y me ira. Seré fuerte y no me dejaré vencer por ti, Inuyasha Taisho. Sentencio.

Y así fueron pasando los días, los meses y los años. Cinco putos e infernales años, en los que tú traías a las putas a revolcarse contigo, a nuestra casa. Demonios en los primeros meses era insoportable escuchar los gemidos exagerados de esas, pero con el paso del tiempo me acostumbré a escucharlas, hasta verlas salir con una sonrisa repugnante en sus hinchados labios. Me sentía ultrajada, mancillada, vulnerable, al ver como salías de la habitación abrochando tus pantalones con una sonrisa satisfactoria y llena de placer al verme. Maldito seas.

Me sentí con claustrofobia encerrada entre estas cuatro y enormes paredes. Cuando no estabas yo salía a tomar algo de aire. Nunca más volví a ser la misma, tú mataste mi alegría de vivir, mataste mis ilusiones y mis esperanzas. Pero ya no más, se acabó. La sumisa Kagome llegó hasta el día en que Kikyou se sentó a la mesa con nosotros, más bien sobre tus piernas, tú sonriendo e ignorándome por completo. Esa fue la gota que derramó el puto vaso. Definitivamente te podías ir a la mierda. No sé cómo soporté tanto este infierno que me estabas haciendo vivir. Estabas ganando las batallas, pero yo ganaría la guerra. Quién destruye a quién, definitivamente sería yo.

Me levanté temprano, sentí que desperté distinta con mis aires renovados. Me miró en el espejo y me digo _"Tengo veintidós años por Dios"_ Y parecía ser una persona de más de cuarenta años. Ya no me vestía con converse, habían sido reemplazadas por zapatillas de dormir. Ya no me ponía vestidos, los había reemplazados por batas de descanso. Ya no me peina tampoco me maquillaba. Nada me importaba, pero se acabó. Fui a darme un baño de tina. Me relaje por una hora, después de salir del baño, me cambie de ropa y me fui al centro comercial. Cambio de look, eso haría.

El estilista cortó mi cabello dejándolo por sobre mis hombros. Mi ropa ya no era el de una adolescente. Me compré vestidos, tacones, carteras y joyas. Me miré en un aparador de la tienda y no podía creer que esa que estaba reflejada en el vidrio era yo, sí que había logrado cambiar por fuera ¿Y por dentro? Aún faltaba, las heridas de mi corazón todavía es cicatrizando, pero pronto ya no serían más que pequeñas marcas. Me sentí nueva, bella y llena de vida. Como hacía cinco años atrás, como siempre debió ser.

Caminé hasta mi auto y emprendí rumbo a mi "Hogar" Que risa me da pensar que ese mausoleo sea mi hogar. Dejé las bolsas de papel en mi habitación y tomé mi celular. Busqué su número entre mis contactos y di con él. Estaba dudosa de si llamar o no, porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablé con ella y no sabía si quisiera hablar conmigo después de todo.

Me advertiste que era un error y no te quise hacer caso, peleamos y fue una discusión que nos llevó a no volver a hablarnos. Ya no sabía nada de ti ni de ellos, fui tan tonta en alejarme de ustedes ¿Por qué no te escuché? ¿Por qué no los escuché? Me advertiste que Inuyasha era una bestia sin corazón, pero estaba tan cegada por el amor que sentía por él, que cerré mis oídos ante las lluvias de críticas que recibía por parte de ustedes, pero hoy, les doy la razón.

Miré y miré la pantalla del celular ¿Seguirías teniendo el mismo número? Me aventuré a marcarte y si no me contestas es porque aún no es tiempo de que nos hablemos. No sabes cómo te extraño, como echo de menos tú voz, tú sonrisa, tus locuras y reclamos. Eras una loca sin remedio ¿Cómo estarás ahora?

Reí de solo pensar en tú cara de confusión al ver mi número reflejado en tú celular, quizás hasta me habías eliminado de tus contactos, no me extrañaría que lo hubieses hecho, hasta te entendería.

\- ¿Kag? - preguntaste dudosa y mi corazón se aceleró ¿Cómo diablos podía ponerme así al escuchar tu chillona voz? - ¿Eres tú? –

\- Hola... - musité con temor. - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres tú! - gritaste y casi me reventaste el tímpano. Una carcajada salió de tú boca y me alegré de que el enojo se haya ido.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Sango? –

\- Bien - sentí un suspiro de tú parte - Diablos Kag ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Demonios. No sabes cómo te he extrañado - estabas agitada, no sé si por la emoción, la misma que sentía yo al escucharte o si ibas caminando.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… - traté de no llorar, solo quería verte y contarte lo que ha sido mi miseria en estos cinco años.

\- ¿Mucho? Han pasado años Kag ¡Años! ¿Dónde estás? –

\- En mi casa - reí ante lo que dije. - ¿Aún sigues casada con Inuyasha? - diablos ¿Por dónde empezaría a contarle mi martirio?

\- Si - resoplé - Todavía estoy con él - hice una mueca. - ¿Estás bien? No te escuchas como una mujer felizmente casada - sonaste preocupada.

\- Será porque no lo soy - resoplé cansada.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - ya podía verte con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil? -

\- Ay Sango… - suspiré - Que no me ha hecho ese bastardo –

\- ¡Mierda! Kag - gruñó.

\- Si lo sé - me dejé caer en la cama.

\- Tenemos que vernos –

\- ¡Sí! Por favor. Necesito verte - supliqué.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sigues viviendo en Tokio? –

\- Si - sentí el auto del indeseable llegar –Sango tengo que colgar… Mi querido esposo acaba de llegar –

\- Entiendo… - suspiró - Te llamaré mañana. Nos juntaremos en el café de siempre ¿Vale? –

\- Vale. Mañana espero tú llamada para que me digas la hora. Ahora te dejó. Hasta pronto Sango –

\- Hasta pronto Kag - demonios que no quería dejar de hablar con Sango, pero no quería que Inuyasha se enterase de que me contacté con ella. Me asomé por la ventana y lo vi bajar del auto, con su maletín en mano. Se me hizo extraño no verlo con alguna de sus putas. Cuando lo vi entrar en la casa, miré las cosas que había comprado y suspiré.

Caminé hasta el baño y me refresqué la nuca, estaba nerviosa de ver a ese animal después de mi "Cambio de look" Sentí como la puerta de mi habitación se abría y mi estómago se contrajo, como siempre, no tocó antes de entrar. Respiré profundo y salí del baño. Ahí estabas, mirando por la ventana con las manos en tus bolsillos haciendo que tus glúteos d marcaran más de lo debido ¡Maldito! Como si me hubieses escuchado te giraste y tus ojos se abrieron. Me observaste de pies a cabeza, me escrutabas por completo. Sacaste la del bolsillo y te la pasaste por el cabello.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntaste con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué? - me paré derecha, sin signos de intimidación.

\- Esto… - miraste las bolsas en el suelo y después me miraste a mí - ¿Se supone que debo decirte que te ves bien? - preguntaste con tal tono de burla que me dieron ganas de esos perfectos dientes de un puñetazo.

\- No se supone que me digas nada - caminé hasta las bolsas y las recogí - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

\- Vine a saludar a mi esposa ¿No puedo? - alzaste una ceja.

\- No - te miré y tú rostro tenía una sonrisa - En fin. Inuyasha me da igual a lo que hayas venido, pero no seas cínico por favor ¿Dime que es lo que quieres realmente? - me senté piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Observaste mis piernas y yo puse las manos sobre mi regazo queriendo protegerme de tú lasciva mirada. Me molestaba que vieras así.

\- A nada en especial en realidad. Quería verte - una sonrisa escapó de mis labios.

\- ¿Ya? - reí una vez más - Me viste esta mañana cuando tenías a Kikyou en tus piernas ¿No lo recuerdas? - alcé una ceja.

\- Estaba tan embobado con ella que no me di cuenta de tú presencia en la mesa - cerré mis ojos y los malditos se me escocieron. Como dolía cuando me decías cosas así.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que fue en la mesa? - pregunté creyéndome triunfal.

\- Porque anoche estaba arriba de mí y después debajo de mí - moviste las manos haciendo gestos obscenos, que asco - En la pared, en el baño… -

\- Ya, ya entendí - te dije molesta - No tienes para que describirme como la has puesto. No me interesa –

\- Me gusta ver tú cara cuando lo hago - frunciste los labios en son de burla, una vez más. Patético.

Suspiré - Inuyasha… Inuyasha - moví mi cabeza - ¿Quieres darme celos? - fue mi turno de hablar con burla.

\- ¿Celos? ¿A ti? - hiciste una mueca de ¿Incredulidad? ¡Pf! Claro que no - ¿Por qué querría yo darte celos a ti? –

\- ¿Entonces por qué me cuentas de tú "Encuentro sexual" Con Kikyou? –

\- Tal vez sea para que sepas de lo que te pierdes al no querer acostarte conmigo. Soy tú esposo ¿No? - caminaste por mi habitación y te sentaste en el baúl que estaba a los pie cama.

\- Créeme. No me pierdo de nada - te miré y nuestros ojos se vieron reflejados en los del otro. –

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - frunciste el ceño confundido.

\- ¿Quién te dice que yo me estoy perdiendo de saber lo que es el sexo? - tu cara se transformó y por un momento creí que te había producido algo. Pero contigo eso es imposible ¿Qué podría provocarte mi mentira?

\- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? - te levantaste molesto y caminaste por la habitación.

\- Tú a mí no me has sido fiel desde nuestra primera noche de bodas ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo si lo he sido? - me miraste, me fulminaste con esos ojos negros, pero no me importó ¿Qué más podría pasar?

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me estás engañando? - caminaste hacia mí y me levantaste bruscamente de la cama.

\- Si es así ¿Qué te importa? - dije tranquila. Sentí tus como tus dedos se incrustaban en la piel de mis brazos. - Eres una maldita - me zamarreaste. - Y tú eres un cerdo asqueroso que trae a las putas hasta esta casa, sin importarte que yo esté aquí - te desafié.

\- ¡Es mi casa! ¡Y yo traigo aquí a quién yo quiera! - podía sentir tus bufidos sobre mi rostro. - ¡Entonces hazlo, síguelo haciendo! ¡No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer! ¡Pero no me llames maldita por estar con otra persona! –

\- ¡¿Entonces si es cierto?! - gritaste. ¡No es cierto! Sigo tan virgen como siempre maldita sea.

\- ¡Sí! - me trate de zafar. Fue imposible, en ese momento sentí como mi mejilla ardía, dolió, pero más me dolía verte con otras. Sentí un leve sabor metálico en mi boca. Abriste los ojos ante lo que hiciste, sin embargo, no te retractaste.

\- ¡Eres Mi esposa! ¿Cómo te atreves a andarte revolcando con otro? –

\- Que pensamiento tan retrograda Inuyasha - te miré con odio - ¡Tú puedes andar de playboy! ¡Tú puedes revolcarte con cualquier puta! ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso no tengo ese derecho? ¡No esposa! - te recalqué - Métetelo en la cabeza. Que hayamos firmado un papel no quiere decir nada. Tú mismo me lo has demostrado durante estos cinco putos años. Tú mismo dejaste claro en nuestra noche de bodas. Tú eres quién tiró por la borda todo lo que habríamos podido ser - tú mirada cambió - Ahora no vengas a reclamarme nada. Si yo me acuesto con alguien o no ¡No es problema tuyo! ¿Y ahora vienes y me pegas? ¡No eres más que un poco hombre! - puse mis manos en tu pecho y me dolió el contacto. Hacía tanto tiempo que no te tocaba.

\- Kagome - gruñiste mi nombre - No me provoques - amenazaste.

\- No te provoco. Tú eres quién me ha provocado por tanto tiempo. Es hora de que te devuelva la mano ¿No? - me soltaste y fuiste hasta las bolsas. Sacaste una por una las prendas que me había comprado.

\- ¿Por eso este cambio? - tomaste una lencería de encajes que compré - ¿Esto es para él? - enrollaste las bragas entre tus dedos.

\- Eso a ti no te importa - caminé hacia ti y las arranqué de tu mano.

\- ¡Claro que me importa! ¡No dejaré que te andes revolcando con cualquiera! - me afirmaste el brazo - ¡No mientras vivas bajo este techo! –

\- ¡Perfecto! - me solté - ¡Me largo! - caminé hasta mi closet y saqué una maleta. Fui dejando una por una mi ropa, sin importarme como cayeran dentro de ella. Tú estabas como una piedra, de pie, mirando lo decidida que estaba. Caminaste hasta la maleta y sacaste toda la ropa - ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! - seguí tirando mis cosas adentro.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces tú? - estaba furiosa contigo. Ya no quería respirar el mismo aire que tú, solo quería largarme de esta maldita casa, no soportaba más esta situación.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Me largo de esta maldita casa! ¡Ya no te soportó! –

\- Tú no te vas a ningún lado - afirmaste mi cabello y me obligaste a echar mi cabeza hacia atrás - Aquí te quedas - quise gritar, quise golpearte por hacerme vivir en esta pesadilla.

\- ¿Por qué no buscas a Kikyou y te revuelcas con ella? A lo mejor así se te quita lo amargado que estás en este momento - apretaste más el agarre de mi cabello, echaste mi cabeza más atrás y me obligaste a mirarte. No me quejé.

\- Ella es solo para saciar mis necesidades - ¡Asqueroso! - Tú eres la que debes permanecer a mi lado ¿Me entiendes? - quisiste besarme, pero yo como pude di vuelta la cara y tu beso cayó en mi mejilla - Serás mía, quieras o no. No voy a permitir que otro goce de lo que me corresponde - Dios, no otra vez.

Mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas y me lanzaste a la cama. Caí de espalda y solté un gemido ahogado al ver como comenzabas a sacarte la ropa. Me levanté rápidamente, pero poder hacer cualquier cosa, me vi otra vez en la cama. Estaba en shock. No quiero, así no quiero que suceda. Lo último que me faltaba, que me violaras. Te miré a los ojos y m traspasabas con tus ojos negros de deseo. Caminaste hasta mí y me empujaste hasta que quedé acostada, solo cerré mis ojos, ya no quería saber de nada más.


End file.
